pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Marshtomp
|} Marshtomp (Japanese: ヌマクロー Numacraw) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Marshtomp is an amphibious bipedal Pokémon. Its body is primarily light-blue with a lighter shade of blue for its underside and an orange belly. Marshtomp's head has an angular black fin, orange eyes, and orange gills on the ends of both cheeks. It has long arms with three-fingered hands. Its feet have three small toes, and it has two black fins for tails. This Pokémon has a thin, sticky film enveloping its body that enables it to live on land. Its body weakens if its skin dries out, so it plays in the mud on beaches when the tide is low to replenish fluids. It is capable of moving faster through mud than water. With its sturdy legs, it has good footing in mud that allows it to overwhelm struggling opponents. As its former signature move, is another special capability of this Pokémon. Marshtomp lives in . In the anime Major appearances Brock's Marshtomp 's Mudkip evolved into a in A Chip Off the Old Brock. The Mud Fish Pokémon accidentally injured a . After the Flaaffy was healed, Marshtomp became infatuated with the pink electric sheep, though it ultimately rejected him. Marshtomp remained on Brock's team until it was left in Pewter City he departed for Sinnoh. Other Marshtomp made its first physical appearance in ZigZag Zangoose! where it was revealed that Nicholai's Mudkip evolved. Minor appearances Marshtomp was first seen in a flashback in Abandon Ship!. Tommy was searching the Abandoned Ship for his lost Marshtomp, where it was ultimately revealed to have evolved into a . Pokédex entries . It is able to move and swim more quickly through mud than through water.}} |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's , Mumu, evolved upon his arrival at Slateport City, which Ruby was happy to record a video of. Afterwards, it was used in battle with Blaise as Ruby escaped the villain using his knowledge of Pokéblocks and Natures that determine preference. After again being forced to battle with yet another Magma Admin, this time in the form of Courtney, it became a , though this time Ruby was too depressed after his fight with to commemorate this occasion. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 66, Endless Level 81, Forever Level 16, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |area=Faldera Island, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 63}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas, Entrance Boss), Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 17: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Ice Ball|Ice|Physical|30|90|20}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|*}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=259 |name2=Marshtomp |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=260 |name3=Swampert |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Marshtomp is the only middle evolution starter Pokémon with two types. * Marshtomp has gained recent fame as a meme due to the "creepy" face it has in Generation VI. Origin Marshtomp is based on the or . It may also be based on the or , like its . The single fin on Marshtomp's head is reminiscent of the worn by murmillo-class Roman gladiators or the (with a horsehair crest) which is worn by Greek Hoplites. "Murmillo" is also a Greek word for a type of saltwater fish. Name origin Marshtomp is a combination of '' and stomp. Numacraw may be a combination of 沼 numa ( ) and crawfish ( , a freshwater crustacean), crawl, or claw (as "l" and "r" are phonetically interchangeable). In other languages and |fr=Flobio|frmeaning=A corruption of |es=Marshtomp|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Moorabbel|demeaning=From and |it=Marshtomp|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=늪짱이 Nupjjangi|komeaning=Combination of and changed slightly |zh_yue=沼躍魚 Jíuyeukyùh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Marsh jumping fish" |zh_cmn=沼躍魚 / 沼跃鱼 Zhǎoyuèyú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Marsh jumping fish" |hi=मार्शटम्प Marshtomp|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Марштомп Marshtomp|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Marshtomp * Mumu External links |} de:Moorabbel fr:Flobio it:Marshtomp ja:ヌマクロー pl:Marshtomp zh:沼跃鱼